1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical receptacle terminal for mating with a pin terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An effective receptacle terminal for mating with a contact pin is described in European patent EP 390 865-B1. The terminal described therein comprises an inner contact having opposed L-shaped contact arms defining four contact points surrounding a pin terminal mated therewith. A pair of contact arms separated by a slot thus form each of the L-shaped arms, whereby a particularly high contact force is provided by interconnecting the pair of contact arms at a mating end of terminal. The contact arms extending from each of the four walls of the box-shaped base section of the contact, and an outer spring body is provided therearound, the outer spring body having a resilient locking lance for securing the terminal in a connector housing cavity. The outer body is typically made of a material, such as stainless steel, that has better elastic properties than the material of the inner contact body, and is thus better adapted for provision of a locking lance and securing of the terminal in a housing. It is however more expensive to provide a two-part terminal than a single piece terminal.
It would be desirable to provide a receptacle contact with the advantageous contact arms of the terminal described in EP 390 865 in a particularly cost-effective manner, whilst nevertheless enabling secure and reliable retention of the terminal within the cavity of the housing.